


Making an Already Lovely Day Even Better

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bickering, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Hurt/Comfort (kind of), Post-Hogwarts, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2019, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 11:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21118301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: A mid-air collision during Quidditch practice leaves Ginny with a lot of bruises. Luckily, Fleur loves to patch her back up again.





	Making an Already Lovely Day Even Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sapphic September 2019 Day 12: 'Soothing'
> 
> This doesn't really match the prompt, but I had the prompt in mind while I was writing, so even if I went off track a little I was still inspired by it so it totally counts XD

“Oh no, what happened?” Fleur asked.

Ginny lifted her head from the sofa and scowled over her. Fleur dropped her satchel to the side and put her hands on her hips in response.

“You just walked in, and that’s all you have to say?” Ginny muttered. “No hello? I’m just lying here. Why do you always assume I’m grumpy?”

Fleur raised a delicate eyebrow and tilted her head slightly to the side. It was her ‘you just proved I’m right’ face, and Ginny groaned and pressed her face into the sofa cushion again. The motion tugged painfully all long her back.

Soft footsteps approached, and then a sharp finger prodded into her back.

“Oi!” Ginny yelped, jerking away and almost falling off the sofa.

“Ah, I see.” The humour in her voice made Ginny’s hackles rise. “You had a bad practice.”

Even though every muscle protested the motion, Ginny twisted and turned until she was on her back and able to scowl up at her. Practice had ended hours ago, and with each passing moment her body felt it more and more. She didn’t want to admit Fleur was right, but at this point, she’d already given it away.

“We had a big mid-air collision, if that’s what you think is a bad practice,” she muttered, throwing a forearm over her eyes and breathing in deeply. Now that Fleur was home, she brought with her the flowery scent that followed her everywhere and never seemed to linger while she was gone. “We actually did well, aside from that. Finally got that new formation right.”

“I think anything that leaves you so grumpy is a bad practice,” Fleur laughed. “Have you put anything on your bruises?”

Ginny just groaned. The bruise salve was all the way across the house and once she’d laid down, she hadn’t been able to find the energy to get back up. The collision hadn’t felt so bad at the time, they’d picked themselves up and carried on easily enough. It was only later that she’d had bruises spring up everywhere on top of already sore muscles.

“Stay there,” Fleur said, before her soft footsteps faded away.

Ginny lowered her arm and looked around. Fleur’s satchel still sat inside the door, and Ginny eyed it suspiciously. It looked a little bulky. Fleur’s habit of adopting the trinkets that owners no longer wanted after her cursebreaking work was getting a little out of hand lately. Or even worse, accepting horrid gifts that were probably former gifts the owners were trying to pawn off on someone else. The last one had been a hideous bronze bust of a troll, and Fleur kept dragging it out of the shed to put back on display no matter how many times Ginny hid it away again.

“Take off your clothes.”

Ginny startled so badly she strained her neck painfully. She propped herself up on her elbows and turned, grimacing through the painful protestations of her every muscle, to glare over at Fleur, who had entered the room soundlessly. The little smug smile tugging at her lips made it clear that startling her hadn’t been an accident.

“If you want me naked, you’re going to have to do it yourself,” Ginny said, flopping down onto her back again and regretting the sharp movement at once.

“Very well,” Fleur said.

In the seconds it took Ginny to realise what she was gong to do, Fleur had whipped out her wand and banished Ginny’s clothes.

With another groan, Ginny covered her face again rather than look down and see the bruises that were bothering her. They were likely even worse than she thought, and seeing them would surely make them hurt even more.

“Oh, Ginny,” Fleur said softly, before the soft brush of her fingers touched Ginny’s shoulder. “They look so painful. You should have treated them sooner.”

The urge to look was strong, but Ginny had learned that lesson. It never hurt as much as when she saw it.

“It didn’t hurt so bad at the time,” she mumbled. “It doesn't hurt as bad as it looks anyway. It never does.”

Fleur’s hand disappeared and then there was a light thud. Ginny peeked from under her arm and saw her kneeling beside the sofa, unscrewing the cap on a familiar container of bruise salve with a determined look on her face.

Despite the pain, Ginny tried to get up.

“Oh no!” Fleur said, placing a hand on one blessedly unbruised shoulder and pushing her back down. “The sooner we apply this the better.”

“We can do it later. You only just got home from work, don’t you want to relax?” Ginny tried.

“Touching you always relaxes me,” Fleur said. “Stay still, or this will hurt more.”

That was an understatement. But the salve did work quickly at least, so it would only hurt for a few moments. Ginny never could understand why Fleur enjoyed this so much though.

“Fine, bring on the suffering,” Ginny said, forcing herself to relax back and resting her arms by her side.

Fleur snorted softly. “So dramatic,” she said.

Ginny was spared from thinking of a response when Fleur started massaging salve into a bruise over her collarbone. She clenched her jaw through the pain. If she had done this herself earlier it wouldn’t hurt so bad. And she was sure Fleur would point that out if she whined too much about the pain.

“I hope they all look as bad as you do right now,” Fleur said softly, increasing the pressure of her touch.

It never ceased to impress Ginny that Fleur somehow always knew just when the pain was fading. She pressed her thumbs into it, pushing the healing magic bound to the salve deeper until the pain finally faded away entirely.

Her touch became soothing, and Ginny relaxed into the sofa.

“Then again, I doubt they are so stubborn that they put off healing themselves.”

Ginny opened her mouth to snap back, but then shut it again with a hiss as Fleur moved on to the next bruise. She closed her eyes rather than look at the smug expression Fleur would surely be wearing. She did so love to call out Ginny on her stubbornness.

She worked from bruise to bruise without further comment, just the occasional hum of sympathy for the particularly bad ones.

Ginny managed to keep her eyes shut and not look. It was still tempting. The sheer number of bruises was surprising, once Fleur got started. She really hadn’t thought the collision was so bad. It certainly made sense why every little movement seemed to hurt so much.

“Turn over,” Fleur finally said, after working the last bruise on Ginny’s left shin.

It hurt less to turn over, but the movement still tugged painfully at her sore muscles. She was tempted to ask Fleur for a massage when it was over, but she was already doing so much, especially since Ginny could have, and should have, done most of it herself.

“What is the point of all that padding if you still look like this after practice,” Fleur tutted, pressing her thumb into a bruise across the back of her shoulders.

Ginny hissed and turned her head to the side to glare up at her. “You played Quidditch at school yourself, don’t think I don’t know you know the answer to that.”

Fleur raised an eyebrow at her. “Still so grumpy?”

With a loud huff, Ginny closed her eyes and grit her teeth. It had to be done, and she’d have a hard time reaching those bruises on her back on her own. She shouldn’t be so snappy. Especially since Fleur was right and she had put off doing something about the bruises. She could only blame herself for how much they hurt.

“Sorry,” she muttered. “How was your day then?”

Fleur made a happy, humming sound as she rubbed salve into another bruise lower on Ginny’s back.

“Oh, it was lovely. I finally broke the curse on that trophy I’ve been working on all week. The owner was so grateful she gave me a little gift from her second vault.”

Ginny’s stomach sank. “A gift?”

“A charming marble doorstop in the form of a pixie,” Fleur said, shifting to a bruise on Ginny’s right arse cheek that made her squirm.

A pixie sounded nicer than the doorstop they currently used for the back door. The one she kept failing to get rid of because Fleur found all her hiding spots like she was a bloody niffler after a galleon.

“It giggles when someone walks in front of it.”

Ginny’s mood sank again. That was just what she needed, something giggling at her whenever she came in from her, admittedly terrible, attempts at gardening.

“You don’t have to accept every gift they give you. Surely the goblins would rather the gifts went to them,” she muttered, even though she knew it was futile.

“No, when we work directly for vault owners, we are paid by them and not the bank. They cannot interfere,” Fleur said, moving onto the bruises on the back of Ginny’s legs. “You know this.”

Ginny sighed. She did know. And really, a few ugly trinkets weren’t the end of the world. It was better than Hermione’s collection of strays that Ron was always muttering about. Once she got past how hideous some of these things were, Fleur’s delight at being gifted them was absolutely adorable. If she really wanted to get rid of them, she could destroy them, as Harry kept telling her. But that just seemed too harsh.

“That was the last,” Fleur said, giving her bottom a pat.

Ginny opened her eyes in time to catch her picking up a bottle of lotion.

“You don’t have to do that,” she said, although the thought of a soothing massage made her want to stretch out shamelessly like a cat.

Fleur smiled at her lasciviously. It send a shiver down Ginny’s spine as she re-evaluated the kind of massage to expect.

“Oh, but I want to,” Fleur said, warming some lotion between her hands and still looking at her with _that_ expression. “What better way to end an already lovely day than with my hands on you?”

“Well, who am I to ruin your day,” Ginny said with a lascivious smirk of her own.

**End.**

**Author's Note:**

> So yah, I'm still slogging my way through the prompt list even though it's well overdue hahaha September turned out to be such a bad month for me as well as October so far, but I still want to finish the list, even if it takes me a long time!
> 
> Also, trying out a new ship, exciting! =)
> 
> If you enjoyed reading this, I'd really appreciate a comment to let me know, or reblog [this post on tumblr](https://knowyourincantations.tumblr.com/post/188488611553/making-an-already-lovely-day-even-better) so others might see it too =)


End file.
